


[podfic] Beckoning

by PuckB



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, post trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB
Summary: A podfic of "Beckoning" by Songs, recorded for Akikotree8 for the ITPE 2016.Summary :It is not until late June that Adam asks: “Should we talk about what we are?”Ronan furrows his brow. “Like— humanity-wise? Or relationship-wise?”“Hilarious,” Adam drawls, sneaking a kiss along Ronan’s jaw. “I was thinking more of the second one. But as for point A— very much mortal. Maybe a chaotic neutral."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [beckoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799780) by [songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs). 



 

**Download :**

[On the ITPE masterpost](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3093194.html) (MP3 and Podbook)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BysF2BM1hQNma1Zlc3lOZDhfMWc)

 

length : 00:13:30

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ITPE mods this year again for organizing the exchange!  
> Thanks a lot to Songs for giving me permission to podfic this!  
> As usual, I apologize for the quality of the sound, my very french accent and any word I might have mispronounced.  
> Akikotree, I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun recording it!!
> 
> (omg I just noticed I made a typo in the title in the cover art... terribly sorry abt that!!)


End file.
